starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Slade
A man of Legend to those that know him or his exploits. He is typically someone who gets into trouble a little too often but nearly always comes out on top. =History= Early Life As far back as Slade can remember he was always on the move with his father and mother, who at the time worked for the New Republic as special agents of sorts. Bringing supplies to the needy, (Smuggling with his father), or going to extravagant parties, (Diplomatic missions with his Mother). As such he picked up a great deal of varied skills during this time, like how to haggle a price down, how to talk his way out of a hostile situations, and to know when someone is lying to him. He also learned how to pilot ships and handle weapons when out on missions with his father. He always had an interest in technology and after his basic schooling was finished (around 20 ABE) he pursued those interests in advance schools and personal experimenting. As time went by though he learned more and more about how his talents as a machinist and engineer would be put to use in the corporate world, while he knew he could make a great living at it he didn't want to be tied down to projects that more often then not weren't his own, and he missed the excitement of always being on the move with his Father and Mother. So in a move that could be seen as a stupid mistake, he dropped out of his advance schools and joined the New Republic Army in 24 ABE. Where during basic training he proved to be a natural born leader and highly capable combatant. Because of this he was recruited into the New Republic Special Forces right out of boot camp. Special Forces Training Slade not only passed the nearly insane training programs but excelled in them, personally and in the team exercises. Though in the team exercises he always ended up in a place of leadership, intended or not. This earned him the resentment of from some of his peers who would go on to try and sabotage him even at the expense of other fellow candidates. Slade would always pull through in the end, even helping those caught in the cross fire between him and those that fancy themselves his "enemies". The higher ups in the training program knew what was going on, but chose to allow it to continue as a form of "further training" for everyone involved. Slade wasn't the first person to be targeted like this in the program and wouldn't be the last. One night Slade had the chance to take a long relaxing refresher, it would have cost him some sleep, but it was a trade off he accepted. Those who had been giving him a hard time figured it was time to take out their frustrations on him in a more direct manner. In full gear they cornered a nude Slade in the refreshers. Despite being outnumbered and at a complete disadvantage, Slade managed to defeat them, though not unscathed. He would spend a week in bacta to recover from his injuries, though his aggressors had recovered long before him, they were booted from Special Forces. For his leadership abilities and unquestioned combat prowess Slade, once recovered, was advanced to a portion of the program that is typically left empty. There he received advanced specialized training tailored to him, pushing him to the very limits of his body and mind. While the typical Special Forces training proved to be a challenge to him, this training was nearly impossible. He stuck it out to the very end when, like everyone before him, he failed. Which unknown to him, as well as those before him and those after him, was the point and the final lesson. The end result was a man that was highly skilled in tactics, combat capabilities, a natural born leader and someone who would always strive to become better then he already was. His body and mins conditioned to resist nearly any torment and condition. In 25 ABE He was placed in the Infantry Special Forces Squad 326 (ISFS-326), also known as "Havoc Squad". Havoc Squad Many of the missions Slade took part in are classified, but Slade's record would tell an interesting story of awards for outstanding service and reprimands for numerous failings, like failing to follow orders or going awol during missions, sometimes he was reprimanded and awarded for the same mission. Only those with him during these missions really know what happened, and they are bound by the same classified status. Three years service in Havoc Squad had many ups and downs for Slade. He was the official leader of the squad three times, twice he was removed from command due to classified circumstances. Many other times he would be the unofficial leader due to popularity in the squad or if the current officer was KIAed. His career would end early but on a good note, he was again the leading officer, a Major, of the squad when they got the bad news that due to budget restrictions and down sizing Havoc Squad was going to be disbanded. Members were given the choice to finish their enlistment terms in another unit or they were allowed to get out early with all their veteran benefits, plus the lump sum pay of the years they had yet to finish. The reason for such a good deal to get out early, was because it would cost the New Republic less to do this then to keep them on. When you figure in the cost of "maintaining" them as assets then to just give them their base pay for their remaining enlistment time it was a pretty good move on the New Republic's side of things. It would also keep the members from having any resentment towards the New Republic. In Slade's case this would have earned him a little under two years of pay in one lump sum. Uncertain Future With everything Slade had been through those last three years, they had put their toll on him. He was sick of how the military did things and the bureaucracy the ran it. His own set of morals and sense of what was right and wrong typically weren't in line with the military's, which was the cause for his numerous ups and downs during his career. So because of this Slade opted to get out early (27 ABE). He was asked if he would stay on as a veteran instructor for future soldiers, Slade turned them down, though they did say that the offer stands should he change his mind later down the line. With his savings and the lump sum of credits he got for leaving the military Slade bought his own ship, a used Nu-class Attack Shuttle he would name "Havoc". He got it at a real good deal and was able to finance a full restoration and modifications to it. He was surprised by how it didn't cost him nearly as much as he thought and was able to buy equipment, armor and weapons for himself as well, not the top of the shelf stuff he would have liked but it was still good gear that he already had ideas about modifying them for his own needs. After the new ship, its modifications and Slade outfitting himself he was low of credits, and so started taking jobs where he would shunt cargo around at spaceports and even made deliveries between planets. If anything it allowed him to get more familiar with his ship and kept him from being completely out of credits. To help save credits he took to working on his ship, performing the preventive maintenance himself and even making small repairs, though if anything big came up he left it to the professionals. Things were starting to look pointless to him though. He wasn't getting anywhere, and while it might have seemed wrong to many people, even to himself, he missed being out in the field in combat. He did buy himself weapons and armor but by this time the armor had been gathering dust and the only weapon he kept with him was a "sports" pistol, not even his nice personally modified DC-15s because it always drew to much attention from the local police. New Beginnings Things drastically changed one day in 28 ABE, Slade was unloading crates from his cargo pod when a girl came running into his dock and called him by name. The alarm in her voice made Slade drop the crate he was handling at the moment and draw his pitiful weapon. He spun around dropping to a knee and weapon ready to see the girl sealing the docking door behind her. He stood up and asked who she was and what was going on. She was Nerissa Starsail, a class mate from back when Slade was in his engineering school. She told him that some corporations were out to steal her work and had been sending people to take it by force. It wasn't completely unheard of, big corporations stealing tech from out-of-garage engineers who came up with something great. She told him that she hidden the prototype of her tech in with the cargo Slade was now offloading. She had the schematics on her and the program to run it all was hidden in fragments on the holonet. He asked her why him, and she told him that she did her research, she knew he had no interest to pursue a engineering career, she knew of his time in the republic army and she knew he was in the same system with his own ship and having a hard time getting by. He was the man with the means to protect and transport her to safety and she could pay him for all the trouble, once they got to the legal buyer for her tech that was. A damsel in distress, advanced technology, adventure and the promise of riches at the end of it all... Sounded like one of those holonet games Slade played on his off time... More importantly it felt like the old days when he was with his father and mother. He agreed to help her. Good thing too because those goons she mentioned decided to blow open the bay doors just at that moment. The sound, the smell and the heat of the explosion, something inside Slade switched on, something that had not been in use for over a year now. He rushed into the explosion from the door, shrapnel just missing him by inches, into the dust and smoke. Only the sounds of men grunting and blaster fire was heard. When the smoke faded all that stood in the wreaked doorway was Slade. His body was covered in soot, dirt and blood, the bodies of the corporate thugs littered the floor. He caught his breath and turned to Nerissa who was in shock with what just happened. He walked up to her and gently put his hand on her shoulder asking where the prototype was. She snapped out of her chock and looked around at the crates and pointed out three of them. Slade patted her shoulder and told her to get on the ship, he went and loaded those crates back onto his ship and got the rest of the cargo off though not as gently as he normally would have. They soon left the star port, heading for another. Slade had a loose end he needed to tie up before they could leave the planet. =Skills & Abilities= Engineering Slade went through higher education, majoring in mechanical and electrical engineering, with minors in Structural engineering for vehicles, from speeders up to capital ships. While he didn't finish his degrees he was up in the top five of his class and already getting contracts sent to him to work with companies across the galaxy. During his time in the Republic's Special Forces he would use these skills to find weaknesses in enemy strong holds and disable many different security measures that would be in his way. He even designed his own weapon to meet his demands for the battle field, a weapon that few could fully use to the full extent that he could. Still the weapon design was such a success that he was allowed to keep his personal one when he left the military. His skills are such that even after working on sabotage and small arms and armor for the last few years he was still able to easily understand and work on his shuttle and even other vehicles if the chance came up. Special Forces Slade was pushed both physically and mentally to the braking point and beyond. He was brought to his peek physical performance, and though he may have lost some of that edge over the last year he is still far beyond many other human males of his age. His body has been conditioned to resist extreme cold and heat as well has have a high pain tolerance. Mentally he has been conditioned to resist mind altering drugs and other methods of mental interrogation. Slade endured lengthy brutal exercises in close-quarters combat as well as ranged to which he proved to be both very versatile and proficient at. He often surprised his instructors at the actions he took which ranged from unorthodox to plain reckless, but it always seemed to catch the "enemy" off guard each and every time. His tactics were typically unconventional and would often leave the enemy confused or lead them into underestimating him. They would make Slade look like a fool in the eyes of those that didn't know him, making it look like he was prone to mistakes or just a bad commander. He would often say that the enemy expects them to do it the way they were taught to do it, so lets do it "wrong". He would never put his men purposelessly in a situation they wouldn't survive, or any situation he himself wasn't willing to do. He often would put himself in that situation instead of his men if he felt he had the better chance of surviving it then his men. It was his skills in combat and tactics that gained him the special classification of Advanced Forward Assault and as a possible Hyper-Lethal Vector, though he never officially got that classification. Experience He has faced many species, sentient and non-sentient. He has fought mostly Imperials but has had missions or run-ins with Criminals, Pirates, Mandalorians, Mercenaries, and Local Military. Diplomacy While his skills are no where near the abilities of a senator, Slade can "read between the lines", read the body language of some races (mostly humans) and can negotiate better then most thanks to his time spent with his mother and father during his early years. Category:Humans Category:Males